1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label maker, particularly to one simple in structure and able to be operated easily, quickly and smoothly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional label maker generally includes a main body provided with a tape-roll wheel holder and a label-stripping device. The tape-roll wheel holder is provided for fitting a label-tape roll thereon, and the label-stripping device is able to separate labels from separable paper after the label paper of the label-tape roll is pulled and released. Then, the stripped label is timely pressed and pasted on an article.
However, the conventional label maker is complicated in structure and not easy to be assembled and disassembled. In addition, the label paper of a label-tape roll is not easy to be guided in the label-stripping device, and in course of label stripping the label and guiding it outward, the guided-inward label paper and the stripped separable paper are hard to be moved synchronously; therefore, the separable paper that is not yet guided out may cause clogging, unable to let the label pressed and pasted on an article smoothly. In addition, the conventional label maker is provided with no press member for directly guiding labels out for use, having low efficiency in use.